A typical I.S. glass forming machine has a baffle arm and a blowhead arm. The baffle arm removably supports a baffle which is utilized to direct settle-blow air to a parison to cause the parison to settle against the neck pin and neck ring to form the threads on narrow neck glassware. The blowhead arm supports a blowhead for distributing air for forming the final shape of the container. A wide variety of baffles and blowheads are used by those skilled in the art.
When two or more units are supported by the baffle arm, there is always presented the problem of timing whereby each unit must make sealing contact with the mold at the same time. That problem is solved by the present invention in a manner whereby one unit will always make contact before the other and is vertically movable to be certain that both units are in a sealed position. The arm components disclosed herein may be used as a baffle arm or a blowhead arm thereby minimizing the number of different components which must be manufactured and/or stored in inventory. In the present invention, the latch pins for latching the holder to its associated baffle or blowhead have been relocated so that they cannot be inadvertently damaged as was the case heretofore.